I Love The Way You Hate Me
by Acorn Dreamer
Summary: Ok, not exactly romance yet but I promise, it will be. It is a Lily/James fic. Wormtail isn't in it cuz I don't like him. According to my personal beta reader, (Hi Jessie!) it is really good. PG-13 cuz there are a bunch of swear words in it. It's humory t


A/N: It seems kind of stupid of me to do another story but I really wanted to do a Lily/James fic. So enjoy!

I love The Way You Hate Me 

By: Acorn Dreamer 

Lily Evans stood in King Cross Station with her parents, Jill and Jeff, and her sister, Petunia. She was totally confused. She had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry. It had told her to be on Platform 9 ¾ at 11:00. Well she was there, but the platform wasn't. Getting into Diagon Alley was hard but this was terrible. 

"See, Lily, I _told_ you there was no 9 ¾,"

"Oh, hush dear," Jill, said. "I'm sure there is."

"Excuse me," said a tall man with black hair. "Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, our daughter Lily is a first year," Jeff said.

"Ah, so is my son James." Gesturing to the boy standing behind him. "My name is Ethan Potter and this is my wife Theresa, and James our son." (A/N: Those who watch Passions know why I picked those names) 

"Hello, I'm Jill Evans and my husband is Jeff, and these are our two daughters Lily and Petunia." They shook each other's hands. 

"Are you muggles?"

"What are those again dear?" Jeff asked Lily. 

"Non-magical people daddy."

"Oh, right, yes we are."

"Well, to get onto the platform—" Theresa started.

"JAMES!!!!!" They all turned to see another boy with messy black hair run over and tackle James to the ground.

"Oh, Got help us, this is one of my son's friends," Ethan explained. "Sirius Black, he is also a first year."

When the two boys finally stood up from laughing so hard they ran towards the barrier between 9 and 10. They disappeared.

"As the two maniacs demonstrated," said Theresa. Lily a little bit surprised this woman called her own son a maniac. "All you have to do is go through the barrier."

Lily cautiously looked at the barrier. 

"Don't worry Lily, Ethan will go through with you, won't you dear?"

"Yes, of coarse."

"Thank you this is very kind of you," said Jill. "Maybe you guys could come over sometime?"

"Sure, we'd love to."

Lily kissed her parents goodbye and walked toward the barrier with Ethan.

Once through, she saw a swarm of people.

"Lily, just get on that train right there, it will take you straight to the school. You can sit with James, I'm sure he'll let you."

She said her thanks and goodbyes. 

When she looked around she saw that James wasn't on the train yet. He, Sirius, and a brown-haired boy Lily had never seen before were laughing and pointing at a skinny boy with greasy black hair. She shrugged and got onto the train and found an empty compartment. 

She sat down and pulled out a muggle book that her mom had bought her. She started reading when a rumble of laughter came into her compartment. 

"Did you see his face? That was priceless!"

"Sirius, to you, anything is priceless."

"Oh shut up Remus. You have to admit that was—oh sorry we thought this compartment was empty."

"So did I, until you got here." Lily said not taking her eyes off her book.

"Hey aren't you the girl my dad was talking to? Do you care if we sit here?" asked James.

"Yes and Yes." Lily said closing her book.

"Yes and yes what?" James asked.

"Yes I am the girl and yes I do care."

"Oh, look all the other compartments are full."

"So?"

"So we really need to sit here."

"Do you have to sit here or can you sit over there?" Lily said pointing to the seats farthest away from her.

"Smart ass," Sirius whispered as he continued to drag his trunk.

"I heard that!" she said. Sirius's face went red.

~~~~~~~

Lily was standing in the front of great hall, waiting to be sorted. From what she overheard from James, Sirius, and Remus's conversation, Gryffindor was the best. 

"Black, Sirius," Sirius walked up and when he passed Lily, he winked at her. _How odd_ she thought. Sirius sat on the stool for about two minutes before the hat finally called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

She kept waiting. Finally, "Evans, Lily," She took a deep breath and walked up, sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head.

_Hmmm, very tough decision… _she heard the sorting hat say.

_You are very clever, Ravenclaw might suit you, but I'll put you in _GRYFFINDOR!"

She went to go sit at the Gryffindor table. She saw Sirius beckoning to her and giving James thumbs up sign. She looked and saw James shaking his head mouthing 'no'. When she sat down in the chair Sirius had told her to, she saw James groan. 

"If James wants to sit here I'll move," she suggested.

"No, no, Lily that's not it you sit here."

Remus and James were both made Gryffindors. Remus was sitting on Sirius's other side, which gave James no choice but to sit next to Lily.

She heard him whisper to Sirius, "What the hell are you guys doing this to me for?" Sirius and Remus smiled. "I'll tell you later."

"What am I poisonous? Why don't you want to sit next to me?" Lily asked.

"How did you hear that?" James asked finally slipping into the seat next to her. 

"I have exceptionally good ears." 

"Oh."

She heard the name, "Snape, Severus," being called. She looked up and saw the boy James had been tormenting earlier. Not two seconds after the hat touched that boy's slimy head did it scream out "SLYTHERIN!"

"Why am I not surprised," she heard Remus say.

~~~~~~~

Lily sat reading in her dorm. She loved reading, and it was far too noisy in the common room. The door opened and a girl with light blue eyes and dark brown hair walked in.

"Hi, My name is Molly Kenia. What's Yours?" (Yes, that is Molly Weasley back in school)

"My name's Lily Evans"

"Hi, do you know my friend, Remus Lupin?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just wanted to know if you thought James and Sirius were totally nuts."

"Oh, well yeah I think they are."

"Finally someone else who thinks so!" The two girls laughed and started unpacking.

~~~~~~~

So, pray tell, why did you make sit next to Evans, eh?" James asked once settled into their dorm.

"Oh, just trying to set you up, you know after Lisa." Sirius answered with a 'duh' tone.

"Well, if you are going to set me up with someone, set me up with someone better than Evans, got it?"

Oh, Remus, I think he loves her, what about you?"

"Yup, defiantly."

"What friends I got." 

~~~~~~~

Lily and Molly were walking down the hall to what now was their favorite class, Charms. When something hit Lily full force in the back. She fell to the ground and hit her head on the ground. 

Hard. 

She was laying there for about a minute (well what she thought was a minute) when she opened her eyes. When she looked up she didn't see Molly, but James Potter. 

"What the hell did you do Potter?"

"I'm so sorry Evans, you see Snape was walking behind you and we were trying to hit him but it kinda, er, well it missed."

"No shit, Potter, I figured that! Where's Molly?"

"Well, you've been out for like 45 minutes. And Madam Pomfrey made her go to class."

"Then why aren't you there?"

"I'm here on detention for hitting you."

"Well you deserve it," she said looking away and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Madam Pomfrey?" James said knocking on her door.

"Yes, Mr. Potter what is it now?"

"She's up,"

"All right,"

After Madam Pomfrey stuffed smelly, foul-tasting, goop down her thought, Lily sat silently reading a book.

James (while cleaning the 'puke bowls' as he referred to them) found his eyes keep wandering over to Lily. _Well, you have to hand it to Sirius_ he thought, _she does have pretty eyes, well compared to those damned Hufflepuffs. _

"What are you looking at Potter?"

"Oh, sorry," he said. _Don't go red don't go red. Why does that never work? _

~~~~~~~

"So how was your detention with _Lily?_" Sirius asked James laying upside down on his bed smiling.

"It was a detention, I had to clean the puke bowls, how do you think it went?"

"I think you _liked_ it cause you like _Lily._" 

"Well, Sirius, for your information, not everyone likes detentions like you, oh detention king, and I DO NOT like Lily. But at least I don't like Rachel Greene." (Sorry, I was watching Friends while writing this.) 

"Yo, you leave the Rach alone. James, you are my free ticket to Rachel ok?"

"How am I your free ticket?"

"Uh-duh James! She shares a dorm with Lily!"

"Sirius?" Remus said. 

"What?"

"Have you forgotten me? I'm good friends with Molly and she shares a dorm with Rachel too."

"Yeah but if I asked you I wouldn't be able to torture James about liking Lily now would I?"

"Ah, good point," Remus, said going back to his magazine.

"Why don't you two let me live my own love life? Mm?"

"No; it's more fun this way."

"All right, Remus, want to come with me and find Rachel?"

"Ok, ok, I'll leave you alone, today." 

"Joy, one whole day."

~~~~~~~

Around November during Transfiguration, James sat behind Lily, and he bewitched the quill he had transfigured to keep tapping Lilly on the shoulder. James and Sirius were trying to keep the laughter down so McGonagall wouldn't think anything was going on.

When the lesson ended and they got outside Lily broke loose.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? Eh? I have a bruise on my shoulder! Now are you happy? You know what? Don't answer that cause I know what you are going to say."

"James? Sirius?" Rachel asked.

"What?" asked James.

"Yeah, Rachel?" Sirius asked.

"Um, I was just wondering, why do you guys pick on Lily so much? It is very unattractive," She said the last part looking at Sirius.

"Well, I don't know, she is an easy target I guess." James answered.

"Oh, Sirius, could I talk to James alone for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure, see ya later."

Rachel watched him leave.

"James, promise you'll answer me truthfully," James nodded. "Does Sirius like me?"

"Well, um, well," James had no idea what to say (for once).

"Yeah, that's what I thought, thanks James." Then she left.

"Uh your welcome, I think."

~~~~~~~

Lily sat in the back of the library trying to find a good book to read. _What kind of library is this if it has no fiction, then again this library is huge, it'll take me hours to find a book. _She decided asking the librarian would help.

"Excuse me? Do you have any fiction books I could do for extra reading?"

The librarian looked up from her work and said, "Follow me."

She followed her to a small shelf in the very back of the library. When she was sure Madam Pince was out of earshot, she said to her self, "Wow, what a BIG selection."

She picked out one and sat down on the ratty old couch. She heard laughing from somewhere. Finally out of nowhere, James, Sirius, and Remus were rolling on the ground laughing. 

"What?!" Lily said. _They have all gone mentally ill. And I thought Remus was sane._

_ _

"Look—at—your—pants!" Sirius managed to say during breaths.

She looked down at her pants and then at the couch. The couch had red paint on it. (For all the girls that are 'mature' you know what they were doing.) Her pants had red paint to now, right on her butt. 

"What the hell did you do!!" She jumped up and tacked James down, and started punching him hard.

"Ha ha ha ha ow! Ha ow! Ouch WILL YOU STOP!!!" James screamed.

"I will once you apologize!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry."

"No your not!"

"You're right I'm not so get the hell off me!" He pushed her off, got up, and stormed out of the library.

"Have you ever seen him this mad?" Remus asked.

"Once, that was when Lisa dumped him for that Kenny guy."

"Oh, right. I remember."

"Um, who is Lisa?" Lily asked oblivious to what they were talking about.

"Oh, well, duh!" Sirius said as though she should know. "James ex-girlfriend from fifth grade. Let's go."

She watched the two leave, forgetting about the paint. _Why am I not surprised James has already had a girlfriend?_

~~~~~~~__

"Didn't she piss you off too?" James said once back in dorm.

"Well, no not really. Then again she wasn't beating the shit out of me. And besides, we thought you would like having her on top of you, I guess you like being on the top." Sirius said trying not to make jokes. It didn't work.

"For the last damn time Sirius, I don't like Lily ok?!?" James slammed the door after he walked out.

"Um, please do tell, Remus, where in this school is James exactly going to go _without_ the invisibility cloak, this, I would say is the most private place he could go."

"Don't look at me, I am clueless as you are. Wait no scratch that. I'm not. I'm not exactly stupid."

Sirius stuck his tongue out and walked out of the dorm.

Remus looked around, the only person left in the room was Peter Pettigrew. "Two down, one to go." (I was going to end it here but I decided to continue! Ü!!)

~~~~~~~

James sat on a huge rock at the edge of the lake skipping rocks. He didn't hear nor see Lily come down and lie on the grass next to him with a book in hand. She didn't notice him either. When he got off the rock though, he noticed.

"OUCH!" Lily said when James had stepped on her back. "What'd you do that for?"

"Oh, I didn't see you there," He said still kind of out of it.

"Obviously," She said talking to herself.

"What are you doing here?" (Like I said he was out of it, he didn't see the book.)

"Duh, reading what does it look like I'm doing?" Lily thought he was more nuts than usual. "What are you doing out here?" James sat down next to her.

"Oh, Sirius just pissed me off."

"That's a first."

"Now don't you start too."

"Start what?"

"Start assuming things that aren't true."

"Oh, is that what Sirius did?"

"Yeah."

"Why what was he assuming?"

"Oh, he just thought that I liked---"

"Oooo, who do you like?"

"NO ONE!"

"Sorry but who did he think you liked?"

"Well, he thought I liked, um, well you."

"Ah, so this CAN NOT be could for you."

"What, Why?"

"Sirius is right behind you."

"WHAT?" He turned around to see Sirius smiling as wide as the Cheshire cat.

"F.Y.I. Sirius, James doesn't like me, and I don't like him ok?"

"Yeah right, this is all the proof I need."

"Ah, just for the record Sirius," James said, now matching his smile, "I told Rachel you liked her."

"Me too." Lily said piping up.

"WHAT?!?! You did WHAT?!?!?"

"Hi, Sirius." A girl's voice came from behind them. By this time James and Lily had went into giggle phase.

"Oh, uh, hi, Rach."

"Come with me," She said grabbing his hand, and dragging him across the lawn giggling.

"Oh, man, I would pay 20 Galleons to see that!" James said staring after them.

"Why pay money when you can have front row seats for free?" She ran off after them. James shook his head and quickly followed.

A/N: Ok, this is my first Lily and James fic, so be nice. If you want another chapter review!!! Ok? So remember if you want to e-mail me do it at [katyzip@juno.com][1]. If you want to IM me on AOL do that at Bookwrmchicibabe. Luv Y'all!

_ _

_ _

_ _

   [1]: mailto:katyzip@juno.com



End file.
